Secret Love
by nana sin
Summary: For some time Logan has been having trouble sleeping. For some reason Storm is dancing in his mind. But that doesn't change the fact that those dreams aren't real. Can he confess his feelings?


**Secertly Loved**

Walking through the empty halls of the manor, Logan passed a particular room that had the scent of pine, and roses. Almost like a forest garden. It was so addicting.

Entering his room, he snals and sat on his bed burying hi face in his hands. "Why do I always feel so weid when it comes to her? This is has never happened before.."

Arguing with himself he sat up and took a few deep breathes trying to calm his nerves. Ruffling up his hair he somehow couldn't get Ororo out of his thoughts. Almost as if there was a curse put on him.

"Alright, I'll just see how I act when I'm around her? Hopefully I can get her out of my mind and sleep."

The morning came and Storm was already up making a cup of green tea. Coming down the stairs Logan stops at the last step inhailing a scent. A small smile came across his lips as he regonized it.

Storm. Was all he whispered in a husky voice. Taking a deep breathe he entered the kitchen towards the coffee. Storm lifts her head and a warm smile came to her lips. "Good morning Logan." Even

the sond of her voice made chills go down his spine. Gripping hard on the mugs' handle he smiled back. "Mornin' 'Ro." Her cheeks flushed once she heard her name. He has always called her by Storm.

Rarely by first name. Glancing at her night wear he couldn't help, but notice that she was wearing a pair of aqua shorts that snugged her perfect thighs, and a matching tank top that hung so lightly

off her shoulders he could just easily blow it off. His heart beating so fast that it was hard to control his breathing. Was it his adrenaline? No, it was something else. But what? Storm glances over

curiously and asked "Logan, are you feeling okay?" Her hand lightly touches his braud shoulder. Her cheeks flushed even more. She never knew how muscular, or hard his muscle tone was. "You seem

a little warm?" She's worried about me? He thought. "I-I'm fine 'Ro. Probably from the steam of the coffee." He lied. She made a soft smile and sipped her tea again. "If you're sure." He nods and pours

the coffee. As they both stood there quietly in the kitchen, Logan tried so hard not to stare at her gorgous goddess body. He never noticed until now. Maybe it was because the fact of their friendship.

But now he sees more in her than before. Her long snow hair hung down her back and a little over her shoulders. Her skin glowed in the light, and her eyes sparkled like the ocean. Everything about

her was so gorgous and beautiful, that there wasn't enough words to put them to describe her. Placing her cup in the sink she also takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes. "Um, Logan. May I ask

you something?" Snapping out of his trance he sipped his coffee again. "Sure. What's wrong?" Nervous to the bone she turns to him and slowly walks to him. "Well it's a little personal. I just need your

honest truth." He glances up at her and waited for what was installed. "It's fine. I won't say or do anything to upset you, 'Ro." Her cheeks flushed even more brightening up her face. "Well, I was just

curious. What do you think of me?" Freezing from sipping the rest of the coffee his cheeks also turned bright red. Did he hear right? How is he going to answer when she'll know what his true feelings

are towards her? But she did ask truthfully. Placing his cup down he turns to her with a small grin on his face. "What do I think huh?" Shyly nodding hoping that he wouldn't tease her in the end. "Hm,

to be honest 'Ro. Your too beautiful even for a goddess." To her surprise she thought she would never hear that. "Your nature is kind and giving. You have a heart of gold that could never be broken

nor torn. Your wisdom is bright, and so is your smile." Slowly his rough hands reached for hers as he he glances down at them and traces her knuckles and hand with his thumbs. Her voice was caught.

Was this really Logan? She thought. " 'Ro your a beautiful woman that even has my ol' heart beatin' and it's driving me insane. What I'm tryin' to say is... you're worth everything 'Ro." Taking by his

words, Storm's eyes began to water a little, as she held on his hands. "Oh, Logan that was so... wonderful. I don't know what to say." A small smile came to his lips as he pulls her down and goes to

her ear. "Say yes."

"To what?" She asked. "That you love me. Just as I have grown to love you." Her heart skipped a beat several times, and her head begun to swim. Looking deep into his eyes she leans down and with

her lushlous lips on his, he returned. "I love you, Logan." A grin came to his lips as he wraps his strong arms happily around her waist pulling her closer to him, as their lips meet once again. Releasing

Logan stares into her eyes and his breathing began to grow heavier, and sweat started to grow. Bringing her down again to her ear. "I need you, now 'Ro." She blushed but smiled. Whispering back.

"Than take me Logan. From now, I'm yours and yours alone."

Kissing her again he sweeps her up into his arms as he easily carries her upstairs into his room. Storm was surprised by how strong he really was. You could see every inch of him was pure muscle.

Gently placing her on his queen size, he wasted no time and got on top of her and started to kiss her more passionatly and a little bit rougher this time. Wrapping her arms around his neck she

brought him down deeper into the kiss as his hands explored her body. Moaning in the kiss his right hand rests on her breast and the other one was lightly rubbing up and down her thigh. Pushing

her head back, Logan kisses down her neck and in between her shoulders sucking a little hard on the nape. Gasping she tilts her head to the side so he gets more skin. "Oh, so you have been wantin'

it for a while huh? My nose was right." Chuckling under his kisses she couldn't help it, but feel more excited. "Oh you like that huh?" He teases as he goes down and slowly starts to lift her shirt up

exposing her perfect dark breasts. Smirking as hunger ran through his eyes as he starts eating and sucking on them as her moaning grew louder. Taking off the remaining cloths he just stares down

at her body and was breath takened by her beauty. How could such a gorgous person such as her be ignored. A shy smile came to her face as she watches Logan. "Logan?" He smiles and leans down

kissing her deeply. "I was just admirriing the wonderful beauty." Blushing so hard and her heart pounding against her chest that it felt like it would explode. Positioning his hard cock against the wet

lips he looks at her as she nods. Keeping her close in his arms he thrusted hard with one motion. Digging her nails into his back he felt no pain as he held his head down by her neck and his breathing

tickled her neck. "G-Go ahead." He nods at her command and starts to move his hips at a good pace for her to get used to his size. It didn't take long until she wanted more. Pounding harder and

faster he grips onto her hips moving more and more as she began to move with his pace. "Oh, lookin like someone likes it rough." She moans louder and her breathe was getting weaker. "L-Logan!"

Crying out his name made him more excited. Finally as the hours pass and he lets Storm take over. Holding her hips and rubbing her ass he moves his hips up and down nice and hard. "Ahh, there we

are. That's it 'Ro." He groans as he closes his eyes from the pleasure. She starts riding harder and faster. "Oh Logan! Logan!" She screams as she closens to her orgasim. "Shit." He groans as he

thrusts his hips more into her and than Storm lets out a loud scream than made lighting and thunder roar around the city. Logan releases himself inside her as she collaspes on top of him as he still

throbbing in her. Holding her close and moving some of her white hair out of the way, he gently kisses her head an smiles. "I love ya darlin'."

"I love you too, Logan." She whispers as the two new lovers hold each other lovingly. Logan quietly puts the streets over them as he gently places her down next to him and wraps his arms

protectively around her keeping her close to his heart than before.

I hope you liked it. It was my first short story.


End file.
